The purpose of this planning grant is to support the programs of the Northern California Cancer Council, which are intended to promote effective planning, communications, coordination, mutual assistance, and interaction among existing and proposed cancer centers, community hospital center diagnosis and treatment facilities, and other cancer- related services and activities in the northern California region, which is geographically equivalent to Areas I, II and III of the existing Regional Medical Program.